Through the Mirror
by ladyknights104
Summary: A modern day magical Otaku finds a magic mirror in a secret storage room in a dance studio that leads her to the world of LOTR, and she couldn't have picked a worse time to visit. Wiith out a way back home, she must fight along side of Aragorn and Legolas to stop the Orcs from rising up again and take over Middle-Earth. Aragorn/Legolas slash, rated T for my potty mouth.


**This just came to me in a dream, I'm not kidding. Basically in my dream I was stalking Legolas and Aragorn in the woods in my Hetalia school girl uniform. This is a little different but just hang in there. By the way this is all coming from my own POV.**

**Disclaimer: If the characters other than myself belonged to me Aragorn/Legolas would be even more cannon. **

I breathed slowly and pulled the arrow back, my eyes fixated on the target. I stood there for several moments, emptying my mind of everything but me, the arrow, and the target. I was about to release my arrow when a voice behind me crashed into my world.

"What are you doing?"

Startled I released the arrow but moved my bow away from the target. My arrow flew and implanted itself into the wall next to the target. Great, all that concentration for nothing! I turned to yell at my intruder but stopped when I saw a girl one year my senior, about four inches taller than me, and with short brown hair and glasses over her eyes. She was wearing regular blue jeans and a grey zip up hoodie. I smiled at her.

"Hey Mikaela, how have you been?"

My friend, Mikaela, smiled at me and shrugged. "Oh, I've been fine, just fine. How have you been Rebecca?"

That's my name, Rebecca. It's not the worst name but sometimes I wish I were given a Japanese name like Konata, and _not_ just because she's my favorite character from Lucky Star! I walked over to the wall and pulled my arrow out. When I first received my arrow it was a beautiful scarlet, like the color of blood. But over the years and different series of battles its color has faded to a mere maroon color. When I walked back over to Mikaela I could hear my bare feet on the smooth wooden floor. Was I really walking that hard? Then again it might just be the big empty room causing the sound. I placed my bow down and walked over to the wall that was completely covered in mirrors (this room was usually used as a dance studio, but you can also practice fighting here). I took a good look at myself and frankly it looked like crap. Other than the fact I was still in pajamas that consisted of a bright yellow tank-top showing the creases of my B-cup bra and silky blue pajama pants my long brown hair was not in its usual bun and matted, there were dark circles under my icy blue eyes, and I was paler than I normally was (and believe me I'm a modern day Snow White). I sighed and began brushing my hair with my fingers.

Mikaela walked up behind me and looked into the mirror. "Why don't you just use magic to fix your hair?"

I froze at her words. Yes it's true; I am able to wield magic. Not black magic, but more of a care free witch type magic. But I prefer not to be called a witch; it is commonly believed that witches use their magic for evil and are hideous. So I prefer the term "enchantress" or "sorceress" or even "extremely freaky teenager". Anything but witch! I peered over at her for a moment, then back to the mirror. "One must not be so dependent on magic; it leads to laziness and corruption."

Mikaela cocked her head. "Like _Aku no Musume_?"

I paused for a moment and shrugged. "Sort of, but that didn't really involve magic. In fact the most magic you see in the Story of Evil is when this devil told Len the secret of the ocean. They don't really tell you but by observation in "Regret Message" when someone or a royal family member makes a wish on the ocean it actually comes true."

Mikaela was silent for a few seconds. "You got all that from the English translations?"

I shook my head. "No, there were also pictures."

Mikaela nodded her head slightly. "Yea…it was especially disturbing in "Rotten girl, grotesque romance"."

I nodded slightly. "The sad part is that stuff like that happens in real life."

We both shivered at the thought of having to deal with an obsessive stalker in our life. Who knew that love could be THAT disturbing? I let out a loud yawn and Mikaela cocked an eyebrow at me.

I noticed this and looked at her. "What?"

She looked at me closely for a second. "When did you go to bed last night?"

I blinked and traced back my memory. "Uh…the last time I looked at the clock it was about 2 in the morning."

Mikaela's eyes widened. "Two in the morning? It's only 11am! What time did you get up?"

I rubbed my eye like a child might do. "I don't know…8-ish?"

"That's only like…" she counted the numbers on her fingers "...6 hours of sleep! The bear minimum you should get is 8! What were you doing?"

I chuckled a little and she narrowed her eyes at me studying me. Once she figured it out she smirked slightly. "You were looking up yaoi, weren't you?"

I smiled and shrugged. "I guess it's more like slash but you could say that."

She laughed and placed her hands on her hips. "What is it this time? Starsky/Hutch, Kirk/Spock, Hiccup/Toothless? Was it mpreg? Come on, tell me!" She begged.

I knew that if I didn't answer I would never hear the end of it. I sighed and looked at her with tired eyes. "Aragorn/Legolas, and yes…there was one mpreg."

"Aragorn and Legolas….from "Lord of the Rings", right?"

I nodded.

She smiled and sighed. "I remember them. Legolas is the one that looks like Germania, right?"

I smiled and nodded. "You see it too?"

"Of course! Who else would have long blonde hair and beautiful skin like that?"

I slightly pursed my lips. " Well he _is _an elf mind you, but you have a point. I actually saw a motivational poster comparing and pointing out the similar character design of Aragorn and Legolas and Rome and Germania. I laughed when I saw it on deviantart."

Mikaela looked at me with a somewhat shocked expression. "Someone made a motivational poster about it? That's cool."

I nodded. "Yea, I know. I think I might be obsessed with Aragorn/Legolas."

Mikaela raised and eyebrow at me. "What makes you say that?" It wasn't that she doubted it; she just wanted to hear my reasons.

"Well…whenever I'm not reading about them or seeing them I feel dead inside or like banging my head against a wall, they're all I ever think about, when I'm reading about them/seeing them I cast away personal necessities such as sleep or hunger, and….this one is a bit new, I had a dream about them last night."

Mikaela leaned forward a little. "A dream you say? Do tell me what it was about."

I took a deep breath and sat down on the wooden floor, soon followed by Mikaela. "Well….it's rather odd. I dreamt that I found some sort of magic mirror that lead to a pond in…Mirkwood? No…Gondor, I think it was the woods of Gondor. Either way it was Middle-Earth. When I walked into the mirror it was as if I came out of the pond, yet I was dry. I was wearing my regular cloths. You know, my French armored chest plate, my chain mail with baggy short sleeves and a hood, blue skinny jeans, my long black boots with the metal toe covering, along with my butler gloves and Mockingjay necklace. I also had my weapons. My bow and arrow, my silver dagger in its maroon colored sheath hanging from my belt, and my recently added Ballistic knife in a sheath next to my dagger."

"Wait a minute…where did you get a Ballistic knife? Aren't those like a knife and a gun?"

"Yes, and I know a guy…..or girl. Anyways I heard something and hid behind a tree. I heard voices and recognized them to be Aragorn's and Legolas'. I peaked from the tree and saw them walking together. Then something happened that made me come out of hiding. I don't know who or what but someone, or some_thing_, tried to do something to harm Aragorn. I don't remember anything after that. But I do know one thing. It felt so…..so….."

"Real?" Mikaela said finishing my sentence.

I looked up at her and nodded. I just realized that I was hugging my legs. "Yea…real."

Mikaela looked at me long and hard. "Is something troubling you?"

It seems that she saw right through me. "If I said no, then that would be a lie."

"What is it?" Mikaela said her voice filled with concern.

I sighed. "It felt really real…as in that it happened or….."

"Will happen?"

I nodded. "Yea…this wouldn't be the first time my dreams gave me a vision of the future. Just not on this kind of scale."

Mikaela shrugged. "We all have a dream like that once in our lifetime. Plus we need to remember that you were very wrapped up in LOTR before you went to bed so that probably affected your dreams."

I smiled and sat up strait. "Yea…you're right. Heh…look at me, worrying over a tiny dream."

"You really worry me sometimes." Mikaela said laughing.

I looked at her. "Yes well, _toki wo tomeru mahou wasureru kurai no shiawase na toki wa sugiteyuku_."

"Huh?"

"It means, "Let's forget about the magic that stops time, now is a time of joy"."

She still looked at me, still confused.

"Oh, it's a line from the song "Witch Hunt" with Megurine Luka. You know, "The sad tale of a prince and a witch"?"

Mikaela let out a silent "oh" and stood up. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm hungry. Does this place have a kitchen?"

I nodded and pointed to a door that leads to a hallway. "There's a kitchen in the back. If I remember correctly there are a few slices of pizza and a bin of leftover pasta we could have."

Mikaela's eyes brightened up. "Sweet! I'll be right back!" and with that she disappeared behind the door.

I stood up and smiled. I looked in the mirrors and decided that I should probably get dressed. So with a wave of my hands my cloths changed to my normal ones (the ones I described in the dream) and my hair was magically tied up in a bun with two loose strands of thick hair falling on the sides of my face to provide as my bangs. For some reason I always feel more comfortable when my hair is touching my cheeks. I had all my weapons on me once again and I looked back in the mirrors. I looked a lot better than I did a few seconds ago. I smiled and leaned on one of the mirrors. That's when the most peculiar thing happened. Due to my impact the mirror next to me seemed to pop out a little. At first I thought it was broken when I noticed that it seemed like it opened like a door. I opened the mirror and I was right, it was a door. I looked beyond the mirror and saw a dark room with various abject in it. I couldn't see what they were; I could only make out their shapes. Hehehe….make out, I humor myself sometimes. I looked back to the door where Mikaela had left me. Exploring should only take a couple minutes and it'll take a while to heat up the pizza and pasta. So I carefully stepped into the mysterious room. I created a purple ball of light that followed me around so I could see when I went beyond the light emitted by the open door/mirror. There was really nothing much to see. Just a bunch of objects like couches and tables covered in sheets. I was about to leave when something caught my eye. It was a tall object covered in a crisp white sheet. I walked over to it and removed the sheet to discover a large old fashion like mirror.

'_How peculiar…'_ I thought to myself.

There seemed to be an engraving near the top of the mirror, but I couldn't quite make out what it said. I commanded my light sphere to get closer to the mirror so that I could read the engraving.

_Wish to be somewhere and that is where you will find yourself._

Wish to be somewhere and that is where you will find yourself? Is there some kind of hidden meaning behind it? I may have a lot of wisdom for a 14 year old, but sometimes I over think things. It was kind of like that door that the Fellowship came across in the first movie. Gandalf had thought that you needed a specific password but really all you needed to say was "friend" in Elvish. Oh how I would love to learn the language of the elves. This mirror might just be saying strait out what will happen. So I decided to test it.

"Um….I wish to be in Middle-Earth, Gondor to be more specific."

After a few second nothing happened. I was about to turn away when the mirror began to glow. I turned away until the light died down and when I saw that mirror I gasped. I was looking up into the sky with trees on the side of my vision. I reached out to touch the mirror and instead of a hard surface it was like jelly moving from the contact of my finger. I retracted my hand briefly, and then allowed my whole hand to enter through the mirror. On the other side my hand felt slightly cooler and more exposed. I began to move my whole arm in, along with my shoulder. I stepped one foot in and then was pulled through the mirror.

When my vision cleared I saw green grass and many trees. I could hear various animals bustling about and I felt cool grass on my face. I slowly sat up and looked around but all I saw were trees and next to me a small pond.

_A pond…_

I rushed over to the edge of the water and looked in. Through the crystal clear water all I saw was the reflection of my own face. Curious, I dipped my finger into the pond, but all I got was water. Great, just great, now how am I supposed to get back home? Well….Mikaela was there with me and she should realize that I'm gone, and I'm pretty sure I left the door open and the only thing in the room that wasn't covered was the mirror. Then again…she might not know what to do. I guess I'm on my own now. There might be some spell that could get me back to my own world, but if there is one I don't know it. In other words I might never be able to go back home. With this realization I silently curled up into a ball on the grass. What could I say? I was nervous and a little scarred. Well…at least I knew where I was. And on the bright side if I use magic empty-headed people won't shout _'Penitenziagite!' _at me as I waste away tied to a cross. Oh…_Penitenziagite_? I think that's 'repent' in Latin. I'm not sure…I heard it in a song. But still….I was completely alone. Plus the women here wear dresses. If I go into a village or town in this attire (I'm wearing pants) the least I would get would be is strange stares. It's not like I could try to pass myself off as a boy either, my hair and body give it away. I could use a disguise but to what end? Either way I'm still hiding. I mentally punched myself and sat up. This is no time to be sulking! I need to find a safe place to stay the night! OK, I'm near a water source surrounded by trees. If I climb high enough in the trees I most likely won't be disturbed by predators but there's also the need of staying warm. I could poof up a blanket but that would create a disturbance and it would be like shooting up a flare or lighting a fire in the Hunger Games at night (that's where I'm getting most of my survival tips right now)! I guess I'll just have to make due with what I have. I was about to stand up when I heard a noise in the distance. Due to my magical ability my senses are heightened when I want them to be. In a slight panic I slammed myself against the trunk of a tree hiding myself from whoever was coming. Soon enough I heard footsteps and voices. Judging by how loud the voices where I could tell that they were very close.

"Orcs have been spotted everywhere in Middle-Earth. I can't help but feel that there's something going on that we don't know about."

Wait a minute….I know that voice! It belongs to a certain elf I know and seriously want to glomp (glomping is like hugging, but on a bigger scale).

"Perhaps your thoughts deceive you my friend."

I know that voice too! Could it be…? I peered around the tree just enough so that I could get a glimpse at them. What I saw were two men, one an elf with long blonde hair and beautiful face and the other a human with dark hair and that rough-rider kind of look (in my opinion). I was right! It was Aragorn and Legolas! Wait…if I remember correctly Aragorn became king of Gondor. If he's the king then what is he doing out here? There was no doubt in my mind he was with Legolas or where Arwen was. I have read several fan fictions where Aragorn urged Arwen to sail west and she did. But I know that I must not jump to conclusions. They stopped walking under a tree and continued their conversation.

"Face it Aragorn, there is something evil in the air." Legolas said sounding a little frustrated.

"And this feeling you have, you think it has to do with the Orcs?" asked Aragorn.

Legolas sighed. "I'm not exactly sure…" he trailed off as his ears pricked up. He looked around them as if expecting something to pop out. "What was that?"

I froze in my place. Oh crap, did they hear me? I was about to grab my ballistic knife when I remembered that guns would be a little new to them, especially one that doubles as a knife. I felt a chill run down my spine, something was close. I touched the ground using my magical senses to feel around us. Indeed, something was here, and it wasn't her or Aragorn or Legolas. It was something barbaric, something evil. It was a…!

"LOOK OUT!"

I screamed as I jumped out and created a shield just in time before the arrow could implant itself in Aragorn. I spotted the Orc and quickly took out my bow. As fast as I could I drew an arrow and shot it aiming at its neck, remembering that their armor was weak around that area. The arrow implanted itself in the Orc's neck and it screamed before it fell dead. I turned my senses on once again feeling for more of them, but that was the only one. I sighed relived and lowered my bow. But that's when I realized my mistake. I tensed and looked over my shoulder at the two men behind me. They were both staring at me with a shocked look on their faces. Slowly, I turned to face them directly.

I smiled nervously and lightly waved. "Uh…hello."

They both continued to stare at me until Legolas spoke in a hushed voice. "Who…are you?"

I gulped a little, but luckily I knew how they told who each other where in this world. "Um…I am Rebecca, daughter of Michael." What? It's not like lying would do me any good.

Aragorn shook his head, obviously still slightly confused. "Well I'm-."

I cut him off. "Oh don't worry, I know who you are." I pointed at Aragorn. "You're Aragorn, and…" then I pointed at Legolas "…you're Legolas."

At first they were shocked, but then let it go seeing how many knew their names.

"What are you doing here?" Aragorn asked.

I sighed. "That's a long story." I noticed Legolas looking at me peculiarly. "Is something wrong?"

Legolas looked me in the eyes as if trying to see my soul. "That shield….and you have a magical aura, are you a witch?"

My eyebrow twitched. "The word "witch" is a bit of an ugly word to wield. I prefer to be called and enchantress or a sorceress, thank you very much."

Legolas apologized seeing that he had offended me.

Aragorn cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I should thank you young enchantress, it seems that you saved my life."

I smiled a little and shrugged. "It was nothing, really. Besides I'm pretty sure Legolas would have saved you if I wasn't here. Oh, not trying to be rude or anything, but you are the king…right?"

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at me for a second. "Yes."

OK, one question answered. Now here's the difficult and awkward one. "Where is Arwen?"

They were both silent for a moment before Aragorn answered. "She was not happy here, so I beckoned her to sail to the west with the rest of the elves and that is where she is now."

I nodded; glad I was able to get that strait. But I couldn't help but let a small playful smile grace my lips. "Do you mind if we go somewhere else? I can sense that you still wonder why I am here and believe me, it is quite a long story."

Aragorn nodded. "I agree with you. Let us return to the castle."

Oh…my…Gerita! I was going to his castle! _The _castle where the white tree grows (sort of)! I allowed a big smiled to trace my lips and I followed them, trying hard not to skip.

**Well, that's it so far! I really hope my dear friend Mikaela won't mind that I had her be an extra in this story. Oh and if you're reading *waves* HI! This kind of takes place in my own little world/the world of . In the world of I have been on several adventures that require survival tactics and steady hand with a bow. I hope you enjoyed! **

_**~ladyknights104**_


End file.
